Forgotten Rain
by Last Promise
Summary: This is a story I wrote for school. It's based around the end of Aizen arc, adding my own RenRuki essence in there too.


_Well, this is a story that I had to write for my English class. We had to do it about war and I thought, what better way is there to right my own RenRuki FanFic? It's based around the end of the Aizen arc, I added my own stuff in there, it's not exactly the same. I took all different lines and stuff and yeah. You'll know what I mean when you read the story._

_Characters are all copyright my Kubo Tite._

* * *

**Forgotten Rain**

The quiet and soft wind blew through her raven-black hair as she was about to get executed. Young, tranquil voices ran through her head as she thought back to her childhood. The one boy who has always been by her side. Her best friend.

She came to reality, as she noticed the people around her, about to begin her punishment. All this had happened just because she had commiteed a small crime, all the fighting unend because her friends were trying to rescue her.

"Rukia!" Shouwed her best friend, as he saw that dreadful sight.

"I'm sorry... Renji..." She apologised with a sad look on her face, as if she didn't want to die now, to die without saying something important.

Renji turned to his captain. "Captain Kuchiki, how can you just stand by and watch!?"

The captain remained watching Rukia. "I just can... Shad had broken two­—"

"I don't want to hear your excuses!!" Renji interrupted rudely, trying to get it to his canptain before his best friend died before his eyes. "She's your sister! You may be worse than the devial himself! What kind of cruel heart do you have!? Yo put rules before you own sister!?"

"No matter what you yell out, my heart will not change."

"Please! Stop this absurdity now!" Renji pleaded for his best friend's life.

Suddenly, a boy appeared next to Rukia and everyone faced him.

"Ichigo." Rukkia whispered softly, recognising the boy.

Ichigo smiled calmly at the short girl before him. "Rukia, this time, I _WILL_ save you." Ichigo exclaimed confidently. He turned to Captain Kuchiki. "Byakuya, this time I _WILL_ beat you and take you down!"

Byakuya, surprised to see him still alive, did nothing but give a glare that was as sharp as a tiger's eyes.

Ichigo looked back at Rukia. He grabbed her from er tsnading position and turned to Renji. "CATCH!" He chouted cheerfully as he threw Rukia towards Renji.

"GAH!!" Rukia screamed in fear, tears rushing out her wide, scared, eyes.

"YOU CRAZY BASTARD!!!" Renji cursed at Ichigo as he saw his best friend come flying though the air towards him.

Ichigo grinned as he saw Renji fall over as he caught Rukia.

Rukia gazed upon Renji's face and looked deeply into his soft, brown eyes. "Thank you... Renji..."

Renji blushed red as he looked back at the beautiful, young girl before his eyes. "Uhh... No problem." He replied nervously.

"Brat." Byakuya called ichigo.

"Eh, Byakuya. I almost forgot about you." He ran towards Byakuya with immense speed and swung his sword for a powerful attack.

Byakuya sheathed his sword, blocking the attack.

"Ichigo!" Renji shouted.

Ichigo turned back at Renji while still blocking the hits Byakuya was throwing at him. "Renji! Take Rukia and run!"

"What?" Renji questioned.

"Just run!" Ichigo screamed furiously as he countered Byakuya's attack.

Renji truend to Rukia. "Come on." He carried her in his arms, holding her close to him, not wanting to let her go.

"Renji!" Rukia said in shock.

"We have to listen to Ichigo. He can take care of himself." Renji explained as he ran off. _Ichigo, you better not die._ Renji thought as he ran down the everlasting stairs.

Byakuya and Ichigo fought evenly, their swords clashed, attack for attack. Neither of them showing any mercy.

Rukia held onto Renji's shirt as they slowly approached the end of the stairs. _All this fighting because of me. Why can't the world just be at peace?_ She thought mournfully to herself.

Renji paused, lookin for where to run to next. He held Rukia tight and ran through the forest of trees, so worried to let her die. _No, she can't die. She won't die. I won't let her. I won't let them kill her._ Renji though as tears formed in his eyes.

"Renji..." Rukia whispered softly, worried, as she noticed the tears.

Renji was getting tired. He couldn't run anymore, his legs were heavy bricks, they couldn't go any further. His arms couldn't carry her anymore, they hurt, they felt as if a thousand needles were pinned deep against his skin. But he wouldn't let her go. He fell to his knees, breathing heavily.

Rukia stood up beside him. "Renji, it's okay, you can stop here."

"It's okay... Rukia..." Renji replied, not wanting her to worry.

"No, please, Renji, we'll take a short break." Rukia stated mildly. She scanned the area for anything that could hurt them. "Come on, Renji, we'll stop under that tree."

"Okay, Rukia. Only for a little while."

Rukia nodded and helped him pace under the tree.

Soon, rain started to pour down. Renji and Rukia leaned against the tree, its rough surface. Throughout the awkward silence, all that was heard was the pitter-patter of the rain.

"Rukia..." Renji whispered, breaking the silence between them.

"What is it, Renji?" Rukia asked softly.

Renji paused, trying to find the right words.

Rukia turned to Renji and leaned again his shoulder. "I missed this..."

Renji wrapped his arm around her and gave a small smile. "Me too." He looked up at the sky and its rain.

"The rain is always there for us, isn't it, Renji?" Rukia asked, gazing upon the rain, thinking back to their childhood.

"Yeah, it runs swiftly when we need it and walks off when it knows we're fine."

"That's right, I remember."

"I had almost forgotten about it. Once again, it has arrived for us, just in time." Renji watched as drops of rain landed on the puddle infront of them. Drip-drop, drip-drop. _If I were the rain, that knows no bound, would I be able to bind two hearts?_ Renji though to himself.

"We had alot of memories in the rain..." Rukia said.

Renji rested his head on her soft, raven-black hair. _We had so much memories in the rain._ He thought to himself, not wanting the moment to end.

Back at the fight, Ichigo had just beaten Byakuya ins a thrilling battle.

Byakuya started to walk away, stumbling.

"Byakuya." Ichigo called out. "Can I ask you one question?"

Byakuya stopped and turned around.

"Why? She's your sister. Why won't you protect her? How can you just stand by and watch her die?"

"It's out duty, if the Kuchiki Clan doesn't follow the rules, who will?"

"Well, if I were you... I'd break the rules."

Byakuya was shocked, hearing those words exit Ichigo's mouth.

"You can't just sit around watching everyone jump in, eventually, you'll have to grow some fins of your own and jump in too."

Byakuya did not respond. He turned around and walked away, soaked in the rain.

Renji and Rukia were still hiding under the tree. The rain started to stop.

"I used to hate the rain." Rukia remarked.

"I know." Renji replied.

"But that day, when we were kids. You came up to me and said..." Rukia paused as she looked up at the sky. "_After the rain, the stars will brilliantly come out again._" She quoted Renji. She gazed upon the night sky as the clouds drifted away, revealing the glimmering stars in the night sky. "So I guess I could like the rain too."

Renji smiled. "Come on." He said as he got up. He gave Rukia a hand o get back up. "We have to keep going." He carried her and as he was about to run off, he stopped. "Captain Aizen." He said in shock.

"Good evening, Abarai." Aizen greeted.

"You're... You're supposed to be... Dead..." Renji stated in shock, remembering the dead body he saw, soaked in blood.

"Put Kuchiki Rukia down and leave." Aizen commanded.

"What did you just say?"

"I'll say it one more time. Put Kuchiki Rukia down and leave."

Renji held Rukia closer. "I won't." He replied.

Aizen took Renji to Soukyoku Kill. "Don't make me say it again Renji. If you on't let go of her, I'll take her along with your arms." Aizen threatened.

Rukia was shocked and afraid. "Renji, just put me down." She demanded, not wanting Renji to get hurt.

"No, Rukia." He held her tighter. "Not this time. Not again. I will no longer let you go." Renji stated as he thought back to when they were younger...

_They were in the Shinigami Academy, Rukia had just been asked to joined the Kuchiki Clan. Renji encouraged her to accept and go with Byakuya, thinking that she'd be happy, to finally have a family of her own. Rukia walked off, tears running down her face. Renji convinced himself that he wouldn't stop her._

Renji stopped his thoughts, he stared blankly at Aizen.

Aizen cut Renji, Renji couldn't hold onto Rukia much longer, feeling a stabbing pain in his arms, blood rapidly spiller out. Aizen was about to give the final blow, but was stopped by Ichigo.

"Renji, what are you doing? Go!" Ichigo commanded.

Aizen over-powered Ichigo, he also got Renji. Both Renji and Ichigo were on the ground, covered in blood. Rukia was left defenseless, no one protecting her.

"RUKIA!!" Renji cried loudly as he saw Aizen going towards her.

Rukia noticed a man standing behind Aizen. "Ichimaru... Gin..."

Aizen held Rukia up. "Kill her, Gin."

Ichigo grinned. "Shoot her down! Shinsou!" He called out. With those words said, his sword extended and aimed for Rukia at immanse speed.

"NO!!" Rneji and Ichigo shouted in unison as Rukia was about to get killed.

As Rukia was about to be hit, a figure took her from Aizen and the blade stabbed though the savior instead of Rukia.

Everyone gasped as blood flooded the area about Rukia.

**"Nii-Sama!"**  
She screamed aloud in panic.

* * *

_And that's the end, I know, maor cliff-hanger for those sho haven't watched BLEACH up to episode 62. But yeah, I wasn't allowed to make to long, it was already three pages so I ended it like that xD_

_I got an **A** for the story, the only reason why I didn't get an **A+** was because I made the characters talk. I mean what the hell? What kind of story has chaacters not talking!? That's not gonna be a good RenRuki story, it wouldn't have been worth an **A+**_

_Anyways, I hoped you guys liked it _


End file.
